Reunion Amicorum
by saturday101
Summary: Several little snippets about what life may be like in Heaven. Post-LB reunion fic. Merry Christmas nochance!


This is my Secret Santa present to **nochance. **Though this may not be the best story you've ever read, I do hope you'll enjoy it. Merry Christmas everyone!

_**Reunion ****Amicorum**_

Once there were seven children named Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, Jill, Polly, and Digory, and if you've read a book called _The_ _Last Battle_ you'll know that they were not children at all and their lives in the Shadowlands had ended. Once they had arrived in Aslan's Country (or Heaven as it is known to us) they had gone to a garden. The very same garden (or one very similar) to the one that Lord Digory took an apple from, upon the Great Lion's request. As you may already know, they had been reunited with many (if not all) of their old friends, but very little very little of what happened after was shown. This is a recording of several interactions between the Seven Friends of Narnia and some of history's best know faces.

_**I**_

**Edmund **sighed contentedly as he walked along the shore. Nearby, Cair Paravel, in all its glory, stood proudly.

"Penny for your thoughts, your highness?"

The Just King turned and grinned, "Mr. Tumnus!"

"Now, what would Orieus say if he saw you daydreaming out here?"the former advisor asked, exasperated, but the twinkle in his eyes destroyed any attempt to look stern.

Edmund simply laughed and turned back toward the sea. A comfortable silence fell and the two stood there, simply enjoying being in each other's presence again. "So what was it like?" he asked a few moments later. "After we disappeared, I mean."

"Very chaotic for a while," Tumnus responded with a faraway look in his eyes. "We appointed Prince Corin as king after all hope of finding you was gone. He was a good ruler, but I don't think he was ever truly happy with the position."

"What about you?"

The Faun laughed, "Me? I was an advisor as before until retirement twenty years later. I had no children, unfortunately, for I did not marry, but I had found family in my friends, and that was good enough for me."

Edmund nodded and another silence descended on them until it was broken by the Just King. "So…race you back to the garden?"

"Do you think you can keep up?"

"Tch, of course I can, can _you?"_

"Is that a challenge?"

"Of course!"

"Let's go then."

_**II**_

**Lucy** twirled and swayed while nearby fauns played their pipes, dancing around the Valiant Queen, Soon others joined, adding an instrument of their own, joining in on the dancing, or simply clapping with the music.

"Lucy!" Aravis said with a laugh.

The (former) 17-year old broke out of her reverie. Instead of being embarrassed she simply laughed and smiled cheekily, "Yes?"

The Queen of Archenland shook her head in amusement. "If you keep that up, you're sure to turn into a faun," she teased.

"Nonsense, I've danced like this since the beginning of the Golden Age until present and I most certainly will not stop now," Lucy said with mock firmness. A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes, "Besides, don't think I didn't see you dancing with Cor."

"Well he _is_ my husband."

The Valiant nodded, and then fully processed what her friend had said. "Oh, Aravis! Did you really? When? Was it a splendid ceremony? Did you court him first?"

"Hm…yes, when we were nineteen or so, not particularly- we had a small, private wedding, and no, I didn't."

"Oh you _must_ tell me the details!"

Aravis smiled. "Alright, it started around the time I left for a mission's trip in Terabinthia…"

_**III**_

**Peter's **sword flashed as its wielder disarmed his opponent. "My win."

Caspian grinned as he retrieved his weapon. "It seems so; that makes the score 10-9 then. Well, we finally broke out of that nasty tie streak at least."

"At any rate, we should take a break; even if we don't _need _to rest we shouldn't keep sparring forever."

"I suppose you're right," the Seafarer agreed. "But in exchange, you must tell me what your life was like after you left the Shadowlands again."

The High King thought for a moment, "Well…right before we were called back, my siblings and I were leaving for school. You see, in that world, we were just ordinary children, so we didn't have private tutors or anything like that; and when you turn nine years old, you go to live at a school until the term is over. Anyway, while we were at school, we had a bit of trouble…"

Caspian cocked his head, "Trouble, your-er…Peter?"

"Oh nothing of that sort, just some of our courtly ways slipping out. We couldn't very well tell everyone we had been Kings and Queens of a different world for years and years when none of us looked a day older than fifteen. Anyway, besides that, nothing really eventful happened. When I was eighteen, I started going to a university, which is like an advanced school, studying under Professor Kirke…I mean Lord Digory. Lastly, though you may find this terribly boring, I dated a couple of girls and courted one until we died and came here."

"I see," the fair-haired prince said, "though some of the terms confuse me…"

Peter grinned, "Don't worry, I don't think you'll ever have to use them in a conversation again. Now, about that tournament in the Lone Islands…"

_**IV**_

**Eustace **stared at the bright blue sky, barely reacting when another person sat down next to him. However, when said newcomer started to poke him constantly, well, naturally he grabbed the perpetrator's hand and glared at him. A young man with fair hair smiled back.

"Rilian!"

The Disenchanted's smile grew, "Ah, so you _are _alive then."

"Well you can't jolly well die in Heaven."

Rilian laughed, which made Eustace realize that he'd never heard his friend laugh like that before. It seemed that in Heaven (or Aslan's Country, as the Narnians called it) no matter how solemn a person seemed in the Shadowlands, they always laughed more.

As Eustace thought this, a comfortable silence passed between the two. Now you must understand that adventures forge friendship two times faster and stronger than during peace. So, though they had only known each other for nigh three days, Eustace and Rilian felt like they had been friends an entire lifetime.

Not that it stopped them from learning more about each other, of course. For example, the prince had only recently learned that Eustace had once been a dragon. Counterwise, the undragoned boy discovered that if Rilian could be compared to any of his (that is, Eustace's) cousins, then it would be Lucy (not Peter, as he had originally thought). When the Eustace snapped out of his thoughts, he realized that Rilian had walked over to a tree. Some distance away, Peter and Caspian were sparring.

Out of the tree was pulled two swords. "Eustace!" the King of Narnia called over his shoulder. "Come over here and take a sword-I want to see how your swordsmanship has improved."

The boy walked over. "Alright, your highness."

"Eustace," Rilian said warningly, "what did I tell you before?"

"Not to call you 'your highness' because it sounds stuffy and snobby."

"So you called me it...why?"

"To annoy you."

"...Be very grateful you can't get hurt in Aslan's Country."

_**V**_

**Jill **was in the Marshes trying to find Puddleglum. She sighed in exasperation, "Oh, why must you be so hard to find!"

"Oh, so you're dead too," a voice said behind her. It sounded a bit funny though, like when one's trying to be glum but is too happy to succeed.

Jill turned around and smiled brightly, "Puddleglum! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The Marsh-wiggle seemed to be trying to keep a smile off his face. "I should have known you'd die a horrible death. It's a wonder you survived as long as you did, a young girl in the middle of a battle…"

"The advantage of dying young is that I got to come here sooner," the (former) sixteen year old said cheerfully.

A smile slipped onto Puddleglum's face and he said (rather cheerfully I might add), "That's right. You've been well brought up, you have. You've learned to put a good face on things."

"Good ol' Puddleglum."

The two walked in the general direction of the garden, chatting amiably. Jill soon discovered that, despite his earlier attempts, Puddleglum had become very optimistic (that is, for a Marsh-wiggle. For a regular human it is sometimes called a neutralist.) It was rather odd, but wonderful at the same time. Soon, however, they began to reminiscence on their past adventure. If you had listened in you would have heard things like, "Oh look! It's you're wigwam! Do you remember when we arrived there?-Oh, do you remember my drunken stupor at Harfang?"-Why, I do believe I just saw Glimfeather fly by-etcetera.

All at once, Puddleglum suddenly fell silent. "I just thought of something..." he said, startling Jill.

"Oh?" she said.

"We barely know each other at all, our quest to find King Rilian left no time to really get to know each other..."

Jill nodded, then spun toward him, holding out a hand. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Jill Pole; sixteen years old. I love to read, especially _The Hobbit._ My favorite food is fish and chips."

Puddleglum blinked then shook her hand. "Puddleglum"s my name. But it doesn't matter if you forget it. I can always tell you again. I would tell you my age, but I lost track around twenty-two. I haven't any hobbies, but I don't mind fishing. My favorite food is...eel soup I suppose."

"Nice to meet you Puddleglum." She grinned, "I believe this may be the start of a _beautiful_ friendship."

_**VI**_

**Digory **had never imagined that King Frank I would be so cordial. Other than the creation of Narnia, the two had rarely seen each other, let alone interact. So imagine his surprise when the first King of Narnia came up to him and clapped him on the back.

"Welcome home, my boy," the former cabby said, with a slow, rich voice. "Though, I suppose, you're not a boy anymore, but a man."

The Professor could think of nothing but to nod in response. "I suppose you could call me that, sir," he said when he regained his voice, "but I don't know how you know when a boy becomes a man."

The King laughed heartily, "Indeed, Lord Digory," (How he knew Digory's name is anybody's guess.) "But let us not concern ourselves with such matters. Tell me, what was the world like, last you saw it?"

"Well, I haven't seen the Shadow of Narnia since its creation if that's what you meant, but if you mean earth…"

"Earth then."

"Hm…for starters there have been two wars that included almost the entire world…"

"The _entire_ world?"

_**VII**_

**Polly** felt that almost nothing could compare to the feeling wind on your face. If there was one thing she had wished for most while in the Shadowlands was a pair of wings. Though she still had no wings, she had the next best thing-a friend that happened to be a Pegasus.

"Thank you Fledge!" the Lady said when they were back on the ground. "That was wonderful!"

"There's nothing like the feeling of flying," Fledge agreed. "Though the taste of oats and sugar do come in close second. Speaking of which..." The Winged Horse trotted over to a field and began to munch on a few of the stalks.

Polly laughed, "Dear old Fledge. Oh, how are your cousins Bree and Hwin?"

"Quite wonderful, sometimes we compare adventures. Bree has some wonderful stories, I haven't seen many Calormene, but I do wonder how people survive in the desert like that..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

"And Jewel?"

The first Winged Horse sat up, eyes shining, "Oh if there isn't a more valiant Unicorn! Jewel has also told his story and I believe that many Horses could look up to such a creature." He ended with a whinny that sounded very much like a sigh of admiration. Quite suddenly a long, clear note sounded in the distance. "Listen! King Frank's horn; we must go up."

The Lady shyly put a hand on Fledge's neck, "Can we fly there?"

"Of course, there's never been a better way to travel."

After Polly had swung onto his back, they took off. It was important that they got there on time, for this was not just any ordinary day, but a day to celebrate a very important birth. The birthday of the very man who would live a perfect life and die a sinner's death so that we may know Heaven. The man who took the form of a Lion and died on a Stone Table to save a traitor. The man called Jesus Christ.


End file.
